


Same feelings

by A_nice_lady_gave_me_a_churro



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Same universe, Slight reference to midtown tech, Thanos Sucks, but new point of view, it’s the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_nice_lady_gave_me_a_churro/pseuds/A_nice_lady_gave_me_a_churro
Summary: We’ve seen the avengers fail against Thanos, but what about the people? What happened to those who were oblivious?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Same feelings

** 2000\. July 24th.  **

Nick smiled as he looks at his two new daughters. They had been born five minutes apart at Stormont Vail Hospital in Topeka Kansas, both crying and screaming at the top of their tiny new lungs. But their eyes where beautiful, brown just like their mother’s. The nurse took them then to clean and swaddle them. Once that was done she came back in and handed the pair to the new mother, Emily. She had tears in her eyes as she watched them breathe, both fast asleep. 

The nurse smiled and asked,” do you know a name?” 

The couple looked at each other and nodded, “Chloe and Cassandra, Cass for short.” One of the infants hiccuped as Emily added the last part.

“So you’re Cassandra then aren’t you?” She’s tickled the infant’s feet, “yeah you like that name!” 

Nick took his other daughter and held her, “So this is Chloe then, isn’t it? Oh honey, look at her pretty dimples.” The couple oohed and awwed over their new children while tears of joy glistened in their eyes.

* * *

** 2007\. July 24th.  **

“Happy birthday to Chloe and Cassandra. Happy birthday to you!” The crowd of family and friends screeched out the tune as the twins laughed. 

“Happy theventhdouble c’s,” their younger nextdoor neighbor wished. 

Both girls laughed and looked around excitedly. They bounced in their seats, both sharing the same emotion as usual. 

“Can we open presents?” Cassandra pleaded.

“Can we? Can we?” Chloe joined.

Their mother sighed tiredly and nodded. Both girls rushed out of their seats. There was a yelp as the girls got up. 

Frantic, Nick ran over to see what had happened. Chloe was on the ground, her knee scraped and bloody. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. And Cassandra’s. 

Nick knelt down on the pavement to inspect Chloe’s scrape, “Well look at that! Just a little scratch, sweetheart. Nothin’ to worry about,” he smiled at Chloe before turning to Cassandra,” did you fall too honey?”

Cassandra shook her head.

“Then why are you crying, Chloe will be fine,” Emily chimed in.

“Be-because,” Cassandra tried to explain but was halted by tears, “Chloe was sad and I felt sad too.”

The couple smiled and kissed their daughter’s cheeks.

“But it’s all okay now isn’t it? We’ll get Chloe a bandaid and in a week it’ll be gone! Like magic!” 

Chloe sniffled and stood. She took Cassandra’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile which Cass returned.

The little boy from earlier broke the silence, ”Let’s eat cake!”

* * *

** 2016\. July 24th.  **

Chloe was at a loss. She laid in her bed, biting her lip as she surveyed the sobbing mess that was Cass. Unsure of how to comfort her, Chloe began to brush her sisters hair. Cassandra’s sobs quieted, though only slightly, and Chloe felt relieved. At least she could do something. 

“It’s just not fair,” Cassandra’s words interrupted her thoughts,” he said he loved me, but the whole frickin time I was a side chick! How? How did I not see it? I’m so stupid!” With that Cass let another round of sobs rack her body. 

Chloe continued to gently brush her hair, “ he’s a jerk, Cass and jerks do whatever they want without repercussions. They don’t care who they hurt or lie to. He doesn’t deserve your tears.” Something in chloe’s heart tugged hard. Her sister was in pain, mourning over a relationship built in lies. “It’s our sweet 16! You should be out there showing everyone that being used does nothing but hurt the user. That you are strong.”

“But I’m not strong Chloe! I’m weak and that’s why he left me and knew I wouldn’t tell his “real” girlfriend. Who knows how many other girls he was dating at the same time? I was just a pawn!”

Chloe dropped her brush and lifted cass’s head up,”Look at me. I don’t care what no crack head has to say or is doing. All I care about is you and your happiness. So tell me, what would make you happy right now? Night out with friends? Go to Olive Garden then the mall? Or stay in, stuff out faces with junk food and ice cream while watching chick flicks. Other ideas are also accepted.”

Cassandra let out a small laugh, causing Chloe to do the same. 

“A night in sounds great.”

* * *

** 2018\. July 24th.  **

“Happy eighteenth double c’s!” Their same name young neighbor wished them. 

“Thanks Sam!” Chloe smiled after her friends assaulted her and Cassandra with hugs.

The crowd around them began to shout, ”present time!”

The twins smiled as their friends presented, dramatically, each with an array of gifts. Soap, candles, stickers, and gift cards were included in the mix.

“Thank you guys!” Cass hugged each of them and Chloe did the same, “what did we do to deserve you?”

“I don’t know but next year try having different birthdays so it doesn’t hurt my wallet,” a girl nearby quipped.

Everyone laughed and began to dissipate, heading for whatever class or field trip they were going on. 

————-

Later that day, the school buzzed with excitement. It was the national championship for basketball. 

“It sucks that our school is tiny but at least we are spending out 18th in New York!” Chloe and Cassandra walked to the gate at the airport. Their team was playing some stem school in queens. Both schools were small so they were in the same bracket. 

While boarding the plane, the twins looked at each other excitedly.All of a sudden Chloe went down, tripping on something in their path. She screamed out in pain. Airport employees rushed over to see what caused the commotion. Cass was sitting on the ground next to chloe, both with tears in their eyes as Chloe held her ankle. 

An old woman gingerly approaches to the pair, “hi sweetie, can I take a look at your ankle? I’m a nurse, an old one but I’m still kickin’.” 

Chloe laughed at the last part and Cassandra smiled. She nodded and the old women gently pulled up Chloe’s pant leg to reveal her bruised ankle. She put pressure on different spots, watching Chloe’s reaction.

After she finished she said,” I don’t think it’s broken, hun, but I wouldn’t put any pressure on it for a few days. If it still hurts, get it x-rayed.”

Chloe deflated and Cass’s shoulders dropped. No pressure meant not going on the plane or New York. 

Soon one of the bystanders arrived with a wheelchair. Chloe was hoisted into it and Cass rolled her back to the waiting area. The plane finally left, without them. A flight attendant approached them and smiled,” We are so sorry for the events that have occurred, and, on behalf of KNA, here is a voucher equal to the price of both of your tickets. Again we are very sorry.” With that she left.

“Guess we should call dad, huh?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll-“ Cass started but screams began to fill the airport. 

They whipped their heads around wildly while they tried to figure out what was going on. A scream right next to them grabbed their attention. They looked on in horror as the women next to them turned to dust. Gone. Her son who had been in her arms was standing, eyes wide. Terrified. Confused. 

He reached out to where his mother had been, moments ago. ”Mom?” He asked quietly.

More people began to dissolve around them . Without thinking Chloe grabbed onto Cass’s hand to make sure she was still there. They looked at each other, scared. 

“Chloe what’s happening?” Cass began to breathe quickly, unsure of what would happen next. She looked down to her sister and saw Chloe’s eyes go wide. 

“Cass?” 

She looked down, her own arm beginning to disappear. She reached out, searching for something to hold onto to, to keep her there. She cried out, “Chloe! Chloe, no! Please, help-“ 

Chloe stood, ignoring the pain shooting through her leg. She stared at the pile of ash where her sister, her twin, her closest friend who had been with her since birth, had been. She started calling out her name, “ Cass? Cass? Cassandra! Hello!” Chloe fell to her knees and screamed. She felt her heart being ripped out. Chloe felt lighter, she closed her eyes and waited for her demise. 

It didn’t come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend of mine. It’s not great but I thought it was a cool idea. Thanks for reading! Drop a comment if you want!


End file.
